


Department of Filk:  Tiamat, the Christmas Dragon

by kurtoons



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtoons/pseuds/kurtoons
Summary: Troll the ancient Yuletide carol.  You know the tune; just roll 1d20 and sing along.





	Department of Filk:  Tiamat, the Christmas Dragon

**Tiamat the Christmas Dragon**

_(sung to the tune of... oh, heck; I think you know the tune)_

Tiamat the Elder Dragon  
Had a half a dozen heads;  
And if you ever saw her,  
You would crap your pants in dread.

All of the other dragons,  
Used to bow before her might;  
They knew that if they'd diss her,  
They'd be gone in just one bite!

Then one eldritch Christmas Eve,  
A paladin came to say:  
"Tiamat, with your soul so black,  
WHACKETY-WHACK! WHACKETY-WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!"

Then all the dragons ate her;  
And they shouted out with glee:  
_"Tiamat, the Christmas Dragon,  
Won't you save a head for me!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Another old filksong from my archives. Something for the season.


End file.
